Breakable
by Yukaro
Summary: Only he could hurt him like this, and he loved that power. SasuNaru, implied GaaNaru


He examined the body next to him and all could think was _'perfect'_ he was kind and selfless; always putting others before him. He ran his right hand through the sun kissed blonde locks massaging the others scalp gently, as to not wake him.

_You've got this new head filled up _w_ith smoke  
And I've got my veins all tangled close  
_

The other lent into the touch slightly, groaning in their sleep. _"…Sasuke…"_ He stopped his ministrations bringing his hand to move gently down the others scarred cheek. The other groaned again and opened one cerulean blue eye.

_To those jukebox bars you frequent  
the safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
_

His other eye opened and moved to the pale hand resting on his cheek but didn't respond in any other way. Sasuke studied him in a way like never before. But Sasuke was to busy in his own thoughts for the man beside him. He was perfect, the man before him. He was happy, he had moved on. So unlike him…

_You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not  
_

Sasuke's face stayed just has blank as the other man's even as he climbed on top of his naked body whatever blankets that may have been there forgotten, his black eye's narrowing.

_  
And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  
_

Sasuke's hands moved to the throat of the man beneath him holding but not tightening; the other man not even blinking, used to such treatment. _"… Naruto…"_ Naruto's eye's widened; he hadn't heard Sasuke speak in almost ten years.

_  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way  
_

"_I hate you Naruto. You are useless and stupid. You will never be more to anyone but a good fuck. You are nothing but a monster." _Naruto didn't show that Sasuke's words hurt but they did, and he knew Sasuke knew that. Hurting him was Sasuke's new ambition now after all.

_  
My inarticulate store bought hangover hobby kit, it talks  
It says, "You, oh, you are so cool."  
Scissor shaped across the bed, you are red, violent red  
_

Sasuke's hands moved from his throat to move down his body, eye's bleeding into red has he touched the spiral curse seal around his navel, trying to get a rise out of the man underneath him.

_You hollow out my hungry eyes  
You hollow out my hungry eyes  
_

Naruto didn't respond at all to any of the other man's touches, but his body stiffened in fear at his blood red eyes, the Mangekyō Sharingan's tri-blade spinning with a promise of death. He'd never seen it on Sasuke before, and it terrified him.

_  
And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close  
_

"_I hate you."_ He repeated moving his hands along the other man's body before violently flipping the man over. _"It is your fault. I hate you. You are weak and worthless."_

_  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way  
_

Naruto did scream then, Sasuke was always rough but he'd never been **_this _**rough before. He felt like he was being ripped apart, and he could feel his blood dripping down his thighs.

_  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)  
_

Sasuke stopped and hunched over Naruto, his forehead resting between the man's shoulder blades. Naruto almost passed out from the words that were more felt than heard. _"I'm sorry."_

_  
I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me_

"_Sasuke…"_ He felt Sasuke get up and watched has he pulled on his pants. Sasuke's normal deep black eye's returned. Sasuke paused but didn't turn nor fully stop what he was doing.

_  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far...  
_

"_Please Sasuke…"_ Naruto's begging stopped when Sasuke tied the Sound forehead protector around his head and turned to look at him.

_  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)  
_

"_This is the last time …Naruto."_ He flinched at the slightly bitter way Sasuke said his name._ "Godaime__ Kazekage will return from Hidden Rain soon. I don't think he would be pleased to find me in his bed with his lover."_ That being said Sasuke turned. _"You will always be my lover Sasuke!" _

_  
I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

Sasuke turned and looked into those beautifully innocent eyes. Innocence Sasuke knew Naruto reserved only for his eyes. _"I **never** loved you Naruto."_ He turned and was gone before Naruto could respond. Because he knew he'd never be seen by the man again he let himself relish a guilt free moment of what he'd just done.

He'd just done the one thing he felt he'd never done before this. He just broke Naruto. Broke him in such a way that even Gaara, his replacement, couldn't fix and he loved it. Yes, he loved Naruto, but he loved power more; any power and the power to be able to watch him constantly in pain but never be noticed or officially blamed, it was a feeling like no other. To crush him in a way no one else could…a smile pushed its way onto his face, as he sped back to Sound.

_I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)_

&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)

A/N: Yeah, I know it sucked but it was in my system and now it's not. I don't think I actually intended for Sasuke to be a bastard but he is so, yeah.

I own nothing.


End file.
